A Forbidden Love Story: 'Til the End
by jsweetpea10
Summary: The trio must embark on a journey to discover the secrets to stopping the Dark Lord himself and putting an end to the war. But what will happen when things get out of hand and the trio become seperated? What if the only ones with the answers die, and the only witch that has any hope of saving the wizarding world is holding on desperately to forbidden love..


This is a new Dramione fanfic! I'm so excited to write this one because it will be so much more easier to write than my other one (Hidden Perfection) because it doesn't have the complicated storyline behind it. I hope you call like this! And really quick, before you read this Prologue, I want you to know that it isn't set in the present, it is set in later chapters. I was going to make one that was before the present, but I liked the way I introduced the characters and the conflict here. Anyways, I hope you like it!

* * *

_** A Forbidden Love Story:**_

'_**Til the End **_

_**Prologue**_

_**(Set in future time than the most chapters.)**_

I always thought of my life like a fairytale; however, it is the farthest from one. I read the books on the happy endings and everything going the way they planned it to be, as I did love them.

My life isn't any of those things, but that of a tragedy. Alone in the cruel world with my two best friends being hunted for being a mud blood isn't much of a fairytale to me, is it? No Prince Charming has come to save me like in the stories, now has he?

I walked through the desolated hall of what was left of The Ministry of Magic. The echoes of my shoes flooded the tormented rooms. Memories of this place came to me as I tried to create speculations of where I was in here and what I did before it was abolished into the remains it now was.

"Hermione," Harry called to me. "We can't stay for too long; the Death eaters will come looking for us soon. Luna can only distract them for so long."

"We can't stay long anyway Harry; we need to destroy the rest of the horcruxes and finds the rest of the Deathly Hallows before Lord Voldemort gets more powerful." I replied, turning to face him. "Where's Ron?"

"I'm right here." Ron answered, climbing over the ruins of one staircase to reach our destination.

"Did you find it?" Harry asked with the look of a curious child.

"Find what? We're in ruins! What could you possibly find in nothingness?" I sighed, partially annoyed at the immaturity of these two.

Ron held out his hand, giving the notion he found some sort of treasure. "Bloody hell Hermione, don't be a pessimist. This is the time turner from our third year. I hid it when we came here one time, and to make sure we have access to it if we ever need it. And I do believe I was in the right this time, don't you think?" He shared his enthusiasm quite dramatically if I may say.

I laughed at his 'treasure'. "Of all the things: a time turner! I understand the thought, but Ron, not even time is on our side now!"

"I don't see you looking around here for anything." He defended, giving me a dirty glare.

"At least I'm not out looking for things useless to us!" I smirked. "You know the death eaters are out for us, think of that before you act again."

"Fine," Ron, in defeat, dropped his lost argument.

Harry, just watching the Ron and I bicker, finally put his words in. "Mione', might I remind you to not worry so much about us. We are big boys now. And Ron, stop arguing with her; you'll always lose."

I laughed at Harry's comment. "I win!"

Ron frowned, but then smiled a little after about a minute. "I guess you're right Harry."

The boys got into a playful fight and a dispute about how Ron can never respect girls anymore and how he has a big ego, which I so agree with. I retreated back to my original place, looking up at the flags that were once here as a sign for Hogwarts. The Slytherin and Gryffindor flags were just a stream of fabric. Seeing the green made me see his face all over again; where did _he _go? What happened to _him _to never be seen after that day?

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, coming from one of the hallways.

Harry and Ron stopped arguing, and darted in the direction of the voices. I stood there puzzled for a second; shaking my head to clear my mind, I started running in the direction they went in, but dizzily fell against the ruins. My heart was racing as I watched the first burst of light above me. This war is nowhere close to being over…


End file.
